Dark Hearts:The Dark Prince
by tigergirl123
Summary: Learn the story of Tai-lung,why he was founded by shifu as a newborn cub to his missing after his defeat,From becoming a Sweat,nice kung fu master student,into a evil sinister Dark Prince.


First Dark Heart Movie :D,Ima be making the book on october,it would be more longer than the movies

Dark Heart Movie:Tells about tai-lung from cub-hood,to teen-hood,to adulthood,from becoming a nice,sweet kung fu master to an evil sinister dark prince of kung fu

_(Some say that anger and hate,can form in your heart,making it dark and vile,you turn from sweet to sinister,but sometimes it can happen because your a dark prince..)_Dan Ding Narrating

**DARK HEART:THE DARK PRINCE**

It was the darkest of days as a tribe of assassins walk among the night, meant for killing nothing more,the tribe was called'The Dark Ones',Lead by Don-Lung a snow leopard,Golden eyes and had Golden pants with no shirt as his muscular body was shown,the wind blows in his fur while hearing the death of many innocent people,begging for their lives,he didn't care as long he got paid,he would keep sending more assassins to kill.

Many guards try to catch him,he was on the wanted poster,but they never found him,their base/home was hidden beyond the bamboo woods,some rivals try to kill him and his tribe but he was always victorious,soon he hears a cry from his tribe,it was the sound of his heir,the baby of the tribe's future

"Linda.."He said,his voice was tough and cold,like the sound of a sore throat

He jumps tree to tree,for a mile,wanting to see his wife and child,he lands perfectly on the hard ground,standing by a gate with wolves guarding,and was ready to aim with their bows

"Hold your fire!"He said,growling at the wolves

The wolves recognizes the voice and lowers their weapons,opening the door for him and bow down at his respect ,he slowly walks inside,eyeballing the wolves with his cold stare,they duck down to their knees,Many was too afraid to confront him head on,the village was not much,just 50 tents,lights flashing in every spot in the village,He keeps walking as some bows down in his glory of his heir,he went in the tent,he didn't smile only looked as his wife who gave birth to a boy,he would someday take over as leader of the dark ones,the baby was covered in a purple sheet as he wiggles and groans as his eyes was still closed,the wife smiled

"He looks just like you..."she said,her voice was smooth and sweet,like an angel

Her eyes were blue like the ocean,her smile was sweet as can be,she wore on a purple vest and black pants,she was a clouded-leopard but their son was more of a snow leopard than a clouded leopard,Don-Lung crouches down,sitting next to his wife and son

His eyes was focused on his son,he smiles weakly"Hes beautiful.."Looking at his wife

She Giggles"He does..our beautiful son."She nuzzles him

Don-Lung's eyes narrowed looking back down at his son,thinking of a name for his heir

"What are we gonna name him?"Linda,his wife said

Don-Lung said nothing,to busy thinking,as he stood on one knee,putting one elbow on the knee and start rubbing his chin

"Hmm..what about?,Tai-Lung"Don-Lung smiled

"Tai-Lung?"Linda had a worried face

She heard that name before,once was Don-Lung's Grandfather,and the other from the name of a dark temple that stayed hidden from ones who wanted to harnessed its power,the dark heart can give extraordinary power to ones who possess it,but at a cost to turn the victim truly evil at will,but it tells of a legend that a male Maltese Tiger will be born with a bad heart and is given the Dark Heart,and will be attach to it until death.

"Are you sure?"She looked up at her husband

He got up,Giving her that cold dead stare"I am sure,Linda...,he will be named after my Grandfather.."

"Oh..."She looked down,she was never that evil like her husband,but she has that evil bone once in awhile

Don-Lung,sighed and sat back down next to her,he wrapped one arm around her and placed his paw on her leg

"I love you Linda.."He smiled

She blushes deeply,still looking down,Linda smiles and looks back up at him

"And i love you too Don.."She holds her head up and kisses him

They brake the kiss,both smiling,soon they hear arrows being fired and explosion,Both ran out of the tent,The Baby was still in Linda's arms as she backs up,and Don see tent's being burned,falling down on the hard ground,some of the assassins was hit by the unseen, incoming arrows and dropped dead.

Linda's ears went flat on her head,looking around"Whats Happening?"She said

Don-Lung realized what was happening,he makes a big sigh"Rivalry.."He said

Out of the Trees and Bushes,was Skilled Wolf Archers as they jumped out and was exposed to the moonlight,They wore on Dark Hoods and Vines Wrapped around them,the leader was a female Clouded Leopard with Golden eyes,had on light red vest and black pants with green vines on them,she takes out a arrow and had a big,strong green bow,the arrow was red and it looked like a one-hit kill arrow,she fires right at Linda.

Don-Lung turns and runs to her"Linda Noooo!"He got in front of her

He felt pain on his chest,pressure as blood starts to poor down,staining his fur"Ahhhhh!"He bares his teeth

"Don!"Linda screams to him

The Arrow hit right at his Heart,A Tear rolled down his cheek,no more than one tear dropped down to the hard ground,and he started to get on his knees,He was in shock,as his eyes widen,He tilts backward and with a thud he was dead.

Linda was in shock too,her husband died,her love..her world,all gone,she watch as more and more die by the archers,the Leader gives a dead stare at Linda getting her arrows ready to aim at her,Linda knew what she had to do,protect Don-Lung's Legacy,Looking at her new-born baby who rubs his head on her chest,She looks back at the leader,and started running.

"Lets go after her!"The leader said,her voice was colder than Don-Lung's,it brings a chill up your spine

She and the archers went after her,while in the bushes was 3 baby Clouded Leopards who was sleeping,they was all female One seem older than the other two,and in the future they would be china's super villains.

Linda runs though the woods as the wolves jump tree to tree,watching down at her,while some was chasing her from the ground,running on all fours catching up to her

"Ahhh!"She was pacing,as she ran to the left

The wolves kept following her,Linda then comes across a Cliff,she had to jump,getting to the other side,It started to rain as it started to soak their furs

She takes a big leap and made it to the other side,watching the wolves and the other clouded leopard who just stood there,both looked at eachother,the Leader makes a leap,Linda started to run again,the wolves followed there leader.

She ran for miles and miles,Getting tired and exhausted she finds herself at a village,everyone was asleep no one knew what happened,she keeps pacing,trying to look for a safe place her son could stay,she gasped looking at a Palace up the long stairs,she started to run,going up the stairs,her blood pumping,heart racing she knew what would happen to her if they found her with the baby,she place him at the door,giving him a sweet kiss on the head and writes a note...she knocks the door,taking one last look at her son,she smiles and runs back to the woods,going far and went in the long grass fields,The Leader spots her and Stretches the string on her bow,making it long enough to go strait at her,she takes out a red arrow,and fires,hitting Linda right in the head,dead.

* * *

A young adult red panda opens the door and gasped,a newborn snow leopard,wrapped in a purple blanket,wiggling and was gonna cry as its eyes was still shut,the red panda picks up the baby,looking at it in the eyes,until he finds a note falling down on the ground,he picks it up and read it

_Dear Owner of my son,_

_Please take care of my son,love him,protect him from the archers please_

_i know he is destined for greatness,someday_

_His name is-_

"Tai-Lung?"The red panda finished reading the note,and looks back at the baby

Suddenly,it's eyes opened they was Golden eyes brighter than the sun,he smiles at the red panda,giggling,Soon the red panda started to smiled too and took baby tai-lung inside..as his life in the jade place has begun.

* * *

How was it so far?,its sad when to see a tragic from a family member

_Scar:I Hate to see the death of another family member wouldn't you agree TigerGirl?"_

_Me*Crys*:Yep :( _


End file.
